Kuno!
by Renma Aichiko
Summary: Tomochika si gadis modern yang terpaksa menikah dengan Masato si pria kuno. / "NANI! Dengan makhluk yang hidup di zaman edo itu? Menikah? Perjodohan? Aku menolak!" / "Salahkan Otou-san ..." / "Aku haus." / "Tidak baik berteriak kepada suamimu, Hijirikawa Tomochika."


_Ini hari pernikahanku. Harusnya aku bahagia. Tapi, aku kesal!_

Tomochika menghirup udara dan membuangnya perlahan sambil mematut diri di cermin. Gaun pengantin bewarna putih yang membalutnya tampak sangat indah dan cocok berada di tubuhnya. Rambut merahnya disanggul. Ia tampak segar.

 _Yang benar saja! Aku, Camus Tomochika, sebentar lagi akan menjadi Hijirikawa Tomochika. Menjadi seorang istri dari si kuno kaku dengan disiplin tinggi itu? Huwaaaaa tidak pernah terbayang olehku sebelumnya! Kami-sama, tasukete ..._

Perlahan, pintu ruang ganti pengantin wanita itu terbuka. Dengan wajah tegasnya Camus menatap putri sulungnya.

"Tomo- _chan_ , kau siap? Hijirikawa-kun dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu," pria berambut blonde itu berjalan ke arah Tomochika.

" _Otou-san_ ..." rengek Tomochika.

Camus mengelus puncak kepala berambut merah itu. "Kau sudah dewasa."

" _Iie ..._ " Tomochika menggembungkan pipinya.

Camus hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar rajukan putrinya itu. Sebentar lagi pria itu akan kehilangan salah satu sosok putri kecilnya yang harus menjalani hidup serta peran baru menjadi istri bagi laki-laki yang bersedia menjaganya seumur hidup. "Ayo!"

* * *

 **~Kuno!~**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Uta no Prince-sama is belong to Broccoli**

 **Story is mine**

 **CAST**

 **Shibuya Tomochika as Camus Tomochika**

 **Hijirikawa Masato**

 **Camus**

 **Nanami Haruka as Camus Haruka**

 **WARNING**

 **AR, gaje, abal, amatiran, OOC**

 **.**

 **^^ Happy Reading! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Camus Tomochika. Siapa yang tidak kenal? Cantik, putih, tinggi, pintar, modis, dengan rambut merah yang menjadi ciri khasnya, semua orang tahu dialah putri sulung dari Camus. Seorang pengusaha berpengaruh di Jepang, sang pemilik SilkPalace Incorporate.

"Uhuk... uhuk... uhuk..."

" _O_ _nee-chan!_ "

Tomochika tersedak, Haruka membantu menepuk-nepuk punggung kakaknya lalu menyodorkan segelas air putih.

Setelah meneguknya beberapa kali, gadis itu cepat-cepat berbicara. " _NANI?!_ Dengan makhluk yang hidup di zaman edo itu? Menikah? Perjodohan? Aku menolak!"

"Tidak ada yang membantah! Keputusan _Otou-san_ sudah bulat. Kau dan Hijirikawa- _kun_ menikah 3 bulan lagi!"

Tomochika menganga.

"Haruka harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya dulu 2 tahun lagi baru menikah dengan Jinguji _-kun_."

" _Doushite ..._ " desis Tomochika dengan tangan yang bergetar karena menggenggam sendok-garpu begitu kerasnya saking geram dengan keputusan Camus. Haruka melihatnya dengan tatapan ngeri jika kakaknya itu sudah mengeluarkan aura kelam. " _Otou-san_ tidak meminta pendapatku dahulu!"

Camus menyesap tehnya tenang. "Baik kau dan Haruka sudah mengenal Hijirikawa- _kun_ dan Jinguji _-kun_ sejak kalian kecil. Kalian juga tahu kalau Hijirikawa Financial Group dan Jinguji Financial Group merupakan partner bisnis SilkPalace . Jadi, bukan hal yang mengkhawatirkan jika kalian menikah dengan teman masa kecil, kan? Lagi pula keluarga Hijirikawa sangat mengharapkan kau menjadi menantu mereka, begitu pula keluarga Jinguji yang menyukai Haruka.

" _Demo ..._ "

"Dengar Tomo- _chan_ , kau putri sulung keluarga ini. Kita sudah kehilangan _Okaa-san_. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada _Otou-san,_ hanya kedua pria itu yang dapat _Otou-san_ percaya untuk menjaga kalian," setelah mengatakan itu Camus beranjak dari kursinya. Masih banyak urusan yang harus diselesaikan.

" _Grrrrrrr ..._ " geram Tomochika.

" _Onee-chan..._ "

.

.

.

"HUWA!" Tomochika menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur Haruka. " _Ne, imouto_ , menurutmu bagaimana tentang perjodohan ini?"

Dengan kertas-kertas tugas kuliah di tangannya, Haruka menoleh. "Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya."

"Heeeee? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kupikir, Jinguji- _kun_ orang yang baik. Begitu juga dengan Hijirikawa- _kun. Otou-san_ tidak mungkin asal dalam memilihkan kita pasangan, kan?"

" _Demo ... demo ..._ Kau tahu, kan Hijirikawa Masato itu dingin, kurang ekspresi, kaku, disiplin keras, kuno. Dia terlihat seperti samurai yang hidup pada zaman yang tidak tepat," Tomochika mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Aku tidak mungkin sanggup memperkenalkannya sebagai suami di hadapan teman-temanku," rengeknya.

"Tapi dia orangnya puitis. Dia pasti akan memberimu puisi-puisi romantis, bukan hanya gombalan seperti Jinguji- _kun. Suteki ..._ " seru Haruka positif.

"TIDAK! Adikku sayang, itu namanya mimpi buruk."

" _Are_?"

"Kau tahu kan bagaimana gaya hidupku yang melekat dengan gemerlap dunia modern perkotaan? Coba kau lihat dia, dia begitu kuno dengan _yukata_ yang menjadi pakaian sehari-harinya, dia masih tidur dengan _tatami_ , bahkan hobi anehnya membuat _shoudou_. Ini tahun 2015! Semua itu berkebalikan denganku!" pekik Tomochika di kalimat terakhir.

"Kurasa itu bagian dari melestarikan budaya Jepang."

Tomochika memutar bola matanya jengkel menghadapi kepolosan adiknya. Tiba-tiba ia sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya. "Haru- _chan,_ kau sepertinya tidak masalah dengan siapa dijodohkan selama itu pilihan _Otou-san_ , kan? Bagaimana jika bertukar? Kau dengan Hijirikawa aku dengan Jinguji? Kupikir tidak begitu masalah jika dengan Jinguji. Dia sama modernnya denganku, seorang pemain _saxophone_ yang begitu digilai banyak wanita. Ahhh ... jika dia, aku akan degan senang hati memperkenalkannya dengan teman-temanku sebagai suami," Tomochika _fangirling_.

" _Onee-chan_ , tapi kurasa Hijirikawa- _kun_ menyukaimu. Bahkan mungkin dia mencintaimu."

"He? _Nani_?"

"Aku sudah melihatnya sejak kecil. Matanya selalu menampakkan binar yang menunjukkan ketertarikannya padamu. Hanya saja dia memang sulit mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tapi, aku yakin jika bersama Hijirikawa- _kun_ , _onee-chan_ pasti bahagia," Haruka tersenyum.

Empat siku-siku muncul di kepala Tomochika. "Aku mau tidur. _Oyasumi!_ " lalu ia keluar dari kamar Haruka.

"Heeeee? _Oyasumi~_ "

* * *

 **~Kuno!~**

* * *

 _Salahkan Otou-san yang menjodohkanku dengannya sehingga aku harus hidup di zaman edo dengan pria ini. Salahkan Otou-san yang tidak mengerti seleraku sehingga aku terjebak dalam ikatan suci dengan pria kuno ini. Padahal dibanding dengannya, aku lebih suka Jinguji Ren. Tidak, aku tidak membenci Haruka karena dia yang mendapatkannya. Sekali lagi salahkan Otou-san atas pernikahan tak diinginkan ini! Kenapa dia tidak menukar pasangan kami saja? Haruka pasti tidak masalah dengan Hijirikawa. Lagipula itu lebih baik bagi laki-laki berambut biru ini. Memangnya dia sanggup bertahan dengan wanita yang membencinya? Kita lihat saja!  
_

 _Aku, Haruka, Jinguji Ren, dan Hijirikawa Masato sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Kami selalu main bersama jika ada pertemuan antar pemilik perusahaan. Tapi aku langsung tidak menyukainya begitu pertama kenal. Dia begitu kaku, angkuh, dingin, tertutup. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jinguji Ren yang sangat supel, ramah, memperlakukanku dan Haruka bak seorang putri._

Tomochika sedang duduk di pojok ruangan kamar Masato. Entah apa yang sedang atau dapat di lakukannya dari sudut itu. Yang pasti matanya terus menerus mengamati pergerakan Masato yang sedang membuat _shoudou_. Takut-takut lelaki yang sudah berstatus sebagai suaminya sejak tadi pagi itu melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh yang dapat mengancam keselamatan dirinya.

"Kau tidak lelah berada di sana sedari tadi?"

Tomochika terssentak. "Jangan pedulikan aku!" ketusnya.

Masato membereskan peralatannya kemudian bangkit. Tomochika acang-acang siaga. Tapi, ternyata laki-laki itu masuk ke kamar mandi. Membuat Tomochika bernafas lega. 15 menit Masato belum keluar dari kamar mandi membuat Tomochika sudah terserang kantuk. Ia tertidur di pojok kamar. Tak lama pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Masato keluar dari sana. Mendengar derit pintu membuat gadis berambut merah itu kembali terjaga.

Masato berjalan menuju lemarinya. Ia mengambil sebuah _futon_ dari sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tomochika waspada.

"Kau pikir kita akan tidur dengan beralaskan lantai kayu?"

"Hh, aku terbiasa tidur di atas ranjang!" ucap Tomochika sarkastik.

"Jika aku masih sendiri, tidak masalah aku tidur dengan tatami. Sekarang keadaannya sudah berbeda," Masato menggelar _futon._

"Hanya satu?"

"Jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh. Kita sudah menikah, kan?"

 _Glek!_

 _Si Hijirikawa itu! Memangnya apa yang bisa dia lakukan terhadapku? Pria kuno yang tidak banyak bersosialisasi dengan wanita mana mungkin bisa bersikap gentleman? Huh! Aku yakin perempuan yang dekat dengannya paling-paling hanya ibunya, adiknya, aku, dan Haruka. Cih!_

 _"Ne..._ _ne..._ tidurlah duluan, aku haus," Tomochika beranjak dari duduknya menuju pintu.

"Aku juga."

 _Grep!_

 _Glek!_

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Tomochika yang terkejut karena Masato memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sudah kubilang kan aku juga haus," jawab Masato dengan nada dingin yang mengitimidasi.

"Le-lepaskan!" kakak dari Camus Haruka itu gugup.

Masato mengarahkan hidungnya ke tengkuk Tomochika, ia menghirup aroma gadis itu. "Tidak mau."

"Ak-aku akan ambilkan minum untukmu juga!"

"Tidak perlu," laki-laki berambut biru itu meletakkan dagunya di bahu kiri Tomochika. "Bagaimana jika kita saling melepaskan dahaga satu sama lain?" ia berbicara tepat di telinga gadis itu. Lalu dengan kecepatan kilat mengecup leher perempuan yang sudah sah menjadi istrinya itu bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mematikan lampu karena saklarnya memang di dekat pintu.

Yang Tomochika sadari selanjutnya adalah ia sudah berada di atas _futon_ dengan Masato yang menindihnya. Entah sejak kapan tidak jauh dari sana ada dua lilin aroma _therapy_.

" _HANASE!_ "

Masato menahan kedua tangan Tomochika yang terus berontak. "Jadi bagaimana rasanya menikah dengan pria dari zaman edo sepertiku?" Masato mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tomochika. "Aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku. Dari zaman edo atau pun dari masa depan, aku tetap seorang laki-laki. Kau seharusnya lebih berhati-hati," suaranya terdengar dalam.

Tomochika ketakutan, tidak menyangka Masato dapat bersikap seperti ini.

"Sekarang, biarkan pria kuno-mu ini menjadi pria modern yang kau inginkan di setiap malam terhitung dari malam ini!" Masato mulai melepas _Yukata_ -nya.

Tomochika merutuki dirinya sendiri. Salahkan mengapa ia hanya mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan dan _hotpants_. Tubuh Masato semakin menempel ke arahnya. Ia ingin mendorong suaminya itu tapi entah mengapa tangannya segan bersentuhan dengan kulit putih susu milik Masato.

"Menyingkir dariku sekarang juga! Kau, pria kuno menyedihkan! Kuno! Ketinggalan zaman! Tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan perkembangan waktu! Kau pikir apa yang kau bisa lakukan padaku, hah?!"

"Hn, aku suamimu sekarang," Masato mengecup kening Tomochika. "Tidak baik berteriak kepada suamimu, Hijirikawa Tomochika."

Seketika pemilik surai merah itu membeku. Hanya bola matanya yang dapat bergerak.

"Jadilah istri yang baik malam ini."

"K-kau," desis Tomochika.

"Aku tahu kau begitu tidak menyukaiku. Kau pikir kenapa aku mau repot-repot menikahimu?"

Tomochika diam, ia hanya sedang berusaha mengendalikan degup jantungnya yang berdebar kencang.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tomochika menatap iris biru Masato.

"Aku memang terlalu kuno, aku kaku, dingin, keras, berdisiplin tinggi, tidak mudah mengekspresikan perasaanku, begitu menjunjung tinggi adat dan budaya. Tapi jangan pikir aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya untuk mengendalikan seorang perempuan. Jangan kira aku tak bisa menaklukkan gadis yang kucintai dan begitu kuinginkan." Masato tersenyum lembut dengan mata menatap sendu perempuan di bawahnya. Perlahan-lahan ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Tomochika.

Tidak ada perlawanan. Pertama, wanita muda itu terlalu terkejut. Kedua, Masato memang mengunci semua pergerakannya. Ketiga, aroma therapy membuat keduanya dalam keadaan rileks, terutama sang istri.

.

.

.

 _Aku memandang wajah polosnya yang sedang tertidur._ _ _Kuusap peluh di keningnya. Dari balik kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak seperti akan bangun. Kuelus pelipisnya agar ia kembalii tidur nyenyak._ Dia ... lucu juga. Pria kuno ini ... tidak kusangka._

 _Agresif juga.  
_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=End=**

* * *

 **A/N : Gagaaaaalllllll . Kurang mencapai ekspetasi Renma. Tau ah cerita apaan ini. Abal maksimal :" Cuma cerita singkat yang tiba-tiba kepikiran buat selingin multichap Only Me. Intinya tentang Tomochika si cewek modern yang kepaksa nikah sama Masato si pria kuno. Nah, karena Camus ga punya marga jadi nama seadanya aja yang** ** **Renma** jadiin marga buat Tomo  & Haru x3 Dan entah kenapa Camus keliatan pas jadi seorang ayah :v**

 **RnR? _Arigatou~_**


End file.
